


Just Stick With Me

by AlexisChantelle



Category: Suicide Squad (2016), Suicide Squad (2016) RPF, Suicide Squad (Comics)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7774552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisChantelle/pseuds/AlexisChantelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You comfort your boyfriend when he runs home after a horrible mission incident occurs. </p><p>Terrible summary but i promise it's 10x better than what I explained!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Stick With Me

There was the slamming of a door and lots of crashing. You run out of the kitchen to see what's going on. He's kicking stuff over, pulling all the pictures of you and him off the wall.

“CHATO!!! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!”

He turns to you, his eyes bloodshot red, tears streaming down his face. There's a pain in your chest. You begin to walk over to him.

“Stay away from me! Please!” He begs you.

“W-what happened Chato…”, you know something terrible must have happened. Taking a few more steps towards him, he screams at you again. You flinch.

“I SAID STAY AWAY FROM ME!!”, his hands light up. His voice cracks, “I KILLED TWO”, his voice cracks again, “TWO INNOCENT PEOPLE TODAY.” He hands his head, his fire dying out on his hands. “Two innocent people, mom and daughter.” You hear the cries escape his lips, sobs wracking over his whole body.

You run up to him, “baby it's okay. Please, just talk to me.” Your arms wrap around his strong frame, you can feel him shaking.

“I...I can't keep doing this. I can't stand this” he cries in the crook of your neck. You rub his back. Only imagining the pain he was feeling, flashbacks of killing his girlfriend and kids a few years back. “I lost control babe.”

You sigh, feeling his tears fall down your shoulders. “Please don't, don't beat yourself up over this. You have devoted your life to helping people, and sometimes mistakes happen.” You rub his back.

“But, but they shouldn't. I don't want to kill nobody. I'm tired of hurting every time I cause pain to somebody that didn't deserve it. I was doing so good amor, I-I hadn't hurt nobody, then today, I got pissed, and I couldn't control my powers. And, and they were too slow and I was too fast. When I saw it happening I snapped out of it immediately, but it was too late.” You feel him getting hotter.

You rub his back, tears filling your own eyes. You hated when he hurt, he had changed his life for the better, and you couldn't stand when he talked badly about himself the way he did.

“Baby, you save people everyday, risking your life for them. You can't beat yourself up over this. We are going to keep working on helping you control your powers. You have been doing so good, my love.”

He shakes his head. “I can't risk it, I can’t hurt other people, and I can't, I can't lose you, but I don't want to hurt you either. It's like I'm stuck battling these demons in my head and I just...I don't know…” he holds you tighter.

“You are not going to lose me, and you won’t hurt me. I know you won't. I am going to keep attending every training session for your control with you. I'm going to be right by your side, because I love you. I can't lose you either, I won't give up on you. You have come so, so far. Please, I believe in you. I need you to believe in yourself”.

He nods, standing up. You wipe his tears from his face and he does the same to yours. “I love you, please, just stick with me until I get this right”

You lean forward, taking his soft lips onto your own. “I will, forever and always.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy? DiabloxReader is really growing on me you guys!! It's not enough of him out there! Comments, concerns, criticism? Drop it below! Requests? I take them here and on my Tumblr! ❤️
> 
> Tumblr: ohmypuddinnn


End file.
